chansfandomcom-20200214-history
4chon
4chon 4chon was an imageboard website created in 2011 by a kid who went by the name of SaveTheInternet (STI). The website was created after moot had deleted /r9k/, a board which at the time was the home of racist, kiss less virgins, and /new/, a controversial right-wing news board that was the home for all the racists on the internet. The owner (STI) said he grew tired of moot's constant censoring and board deletion, which is why he created 4chon. 4chon is basically what kept /pol/ culture in tact during /new/'s deletion. STI Not much is known about STI's personal life, other than he was 15 years old when he created 4chon and that he had insanely racist and sexist right-wing beliefs. His entire website was practically /pol/ before /pol/. He also showed much disinterest towards his own website and pretty much let the moderators do whatever they wanted. Instead of maintaining his own website, STI ran off to do campaigns against things that he was personally bothered with. He was also known for harassing anyone that looked at him the wrong way. During 4chon's heyday, STI would also constantly send hate mail towards moot, which moot simply ignored. Overall STI was an immature kid who got angry at practically everything, did a terrible job maintaining his own website and ended up messing up so bad that even his own website betrayed him. 4chon culture As I had previously mentioned, 4chon was sort of the go-to place for racists and white supremacists on the internet since it featured a replacement board for /new/, aka, the original heaven for racists on the internet. Threads on 4chon were the typical random picture of a minority and some text discriminating him. Aside from that, despite STI claiming 4chon was made to save free speech online, it was quite the opposite. 4chon was what many people would call a hive mind, or a circle jerk, if you said anything that went against the site's beliefs, a moderator would ban you permanently, and that was at the end of the day 4chon's biggest problem, its terrible moderation team that would ban you for the stupidest things, more specifically, criticizing them. If you even dared criticize a 4chon moderator, that was the end for you. You would get banned with 0 chance of getting unbanned. 4chon users didn't seem to mind this right up until STI started banning people for posting hentai and other things related to anime and weeaboo culture. At the time most imageboards were populated by people who enjoyed anime, so this was the turning point and what really started to tick people off. Around this time was when a phrase started circling around with people who had previously gotten banned from 4chon that said "STI must hang". Controversy Around 2012, a 4chon moderator known as "ztif" committed suicide. STI and all the other moderators claimed to not be responsible for it and that it was his own doing, something which a previous 4chon user did not believe for one second. This previous 4chon user started making videos on his youtube channel which went by the name of "JimProfitCommunist", in his videos he would highly criticize 4chon and its terrible moderation team. One of his videos was called "About the 4chon curse". In this video he explains the stupidity of STI and his team of moderators for actually believing that 4chon was undergoing some sort of curse. In the video he also quickly mentions how while STI was blaming all of 4chon's problems on the supernatural and on other people, he failed to realize that one of his friends was playing with a gun and about to commit suicide. Jim also had several other videos about 4chon, most of which went by the same formula of talking about something that was currently happening at the time only to then go on a tantrum about how bad the moderators were on 4chon. Closure 4chon closed sometime between mid to late 2017. No one knows what happened to the site or where STI is at now (though he's probably out there somewhere sending a ton of hate mail to someone he hates). Despite how much drama and criticism there was for 4chon, the people who used the place from the very beginning grew attached to it and were sad to see it go. Not too long after it's closure, a 4chon user made a board for 4chon on 8chan and endchan also created a board for previous 4chon users, though these boards are pretty slow since most 4chon users just migrated to either 4chan or 8chan's /pol/ board. Legacy 4chon may have been an unstable website with a toxic hive mind, a terrible team of moderators and an immature owner, but it's legacy is far greater than what most people would imagine. It's very likely that if it wasn't for 4chon giving a new home to /new/ and /r9k/ users, these two boards would've never seen a revival on 4chan (mind you, /new/ didn't come back but moot created /pol/ which is practically the same thing). /pol/ is at the time of me writing this 4chan's most popular and active board. They have created a lot of memes in recent times and some say they even helped Donald Trump win the elections. /pol/ might have never seen the light of day if it wasn't for 4chon. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is completely up to you, but you can not deny the cultural significance that both /pol/ and 4chon have had on the internet. Re-opening On September, 21st, 2019, a person called High Definition Videos (or HDV for short) made the first-ever post on 4chon.me about them telling that 4chon.me is a re-imagining version of old 4chon. He calls the post for the title "State of the Chon 2019". Placeholder Category:English speaking chans